List of Characters
These are the characters of ''Hero Sluggers. The following are the members of the Hero Sluggers and the others that aren't the Hero Sluggers members (either allies, civilians or villains/antagonists). Hero Sluggers ''2 Stupid Dogs *Buffy Ziegenhagen *Buzz *Red *Kenny Fowler ''3 Bahadur'' *Amna *Kamil *Saadi ''3-2-1 Penguins'' *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad ''6teen'' *Caitlin Cooke *Jennifer Matterson *Jonesy Garcia *Jude Lizowski *Nicole Wong *Wyatt Williams ''11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo'' *Kakeru Satsuki *Kukuri Tachibana *Misuzu Kusakabe *Takahisa Tajima *Yuka Minase *Yukiko Hirohara ''16 Hudson'' *Amala *Lili *Luc *Sam *Sara ''64 Zoo Lane'' *Lucy ''101 Dalamtians: The Series'' *Amber Dearly *Ivy De Vil ''1001 Nights'' *Donyazad *Scherazade *Shahryar *Shahzaman ''3000 Whys of Blue Cat'' *Badou *Blue Cat *Fei-Fei *Feizai *Lala *Ms. Gali *Sister (Tianniu) *Taoqi ''A Cat in Paris'' *Zoé ''A Certain Magical Index'' *Accelerator *Aisa Himegami *Awaki Musujime *Banri Edasaki *Eril Haruue *Febrie *Frema Seivelun *Hanzō Hattori *Hyōka Kazakiri *Index Librorum Prohibitorum *Junko Hokaze *Kakeru Kamisato *Kazari Uiharu *Kinuho Wannai *Kuroko Shirai *Maaya Awatsuki *Maika Tsuchimikado *Maria Kumokawa *Meigo Arisa *Miho Jūfuku *Mii Konori *Mikoto Misaka *Mio Aizono *Misaki Shokuhou *Mitori Kōzaku *Mitsuki Unabara *Mitsuko Kongō *Motoharu Tsuchimikado *Pierce Aogami *Ritoku Komaba *Ruiko Saten *Seiri Fukiyose *Seria Kumokawa *Shiage Hamazura *Shinobu Nunotaba *Shoutaura Sequenzia *Sogiita Gunha *Tōma Kamijō *Wataru Kurozuma ''A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives'' *Bahiskra *Gekkou Kurenai *Haruka Shigure *Hinata Kurenai *Izumi Aomi *Liir *Mirai Andou *Rii Ne *Saitohimea *Taito Kurogane *Yūichi Philier Cross ''A Hat in Time'' *Bow Kid *Hat Kid *Mustache Girl ''A Jewish Girl in Shanghai'' *A-Gen *Mishalli *Rina ''A Letter to Momo'' *Momo Miyaura *Umi *Yota ''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *Alan *Anne *Greta *Jan *Norma *Phil *Saga Bergman ''A Martian Christmas'' *Kip *Roxy ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *Daphne Blake *Fred Rogers *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley ''A Silent Voice'' (film) *Kazuki Shimada *Keisuke Hirose *Miyoko Sahara *Naoka Ueno *Satoshi Mashiba *Shōko Nishimiya *Shōya Ishida *Tomohiro Nagatsuka *Yuzuru Nishimiya ''A Troll in Central Park'' *Gus *Rosie ''A Wizard's Tale'' *Princess Dawn *Terry Dexter ''Abby Hatcher'' *Abby Hatcher ''Absolute Duo'' *Imari Nagakura *Julie Sigtuna *Kevin Wayfair *Lilith Bristol *Miyabi Hotaka *Rito Tsukimi *Sakuya Tsukumo *Tatsu *Tomoe Tachibana *Tooru Kokonoe *Tora ''Accel World'' *Akira Himi *Chiyuri Kurashima *Fuuko Kurasaki *Haruyuki Arita *Kuroyukihime *Megumi Wakamiya *Takumi Mayuzumi *Utai Shinomiya ''Ace Attorney'' *Apollo Justice *Dahlia Hawthorne *Ema Skye *Franziska von Karma *Iris *Jove Justice *Kay Faraday *Lamiroir *Lana Skye *Maya Fey *Mia Fey *Miles Edgeworth *Pearl Fey *Trucy Wright *Valerie Hawthorne ''Addison'' *Addison *Alex *Dinara *Donnie *Katie *Kevin *Tess ''Adventure Time'' *Finn the Human *Fiona the Human *Flame Prince *Flame Princess *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Marshall Lee *Prince Gumball *Princess Bubblegum ''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *Annie Redfeather *Zach Nichols ''Age 12'' *Ayumu Tsutsumi *Cocoa Hamana *Eikou *Hanabi Ayase *Inaba Mikami *Kazuma Hiyama *Marin Ogura *Tomoya *Yui Aoi *Yuuto Takao ''Ah My Buddha'' *Chitose Nanbu *Haruka Amanogawa *Hinata Sugai *Ikkou Satonaka *Kazuki Kazusano *Sakura Sugai *Sumi Ikuina *Yuuko Atouda ''Ai Yori Aoshi'' *Aoi Sakuraba *Chika Minazuki *Chizuru Aizawa *Kaoru Hanabishi *Mayu Miyuki *Miyabi Kagurazaki *Natsuki Komiya *Ruka Saionji *Satō *Suzuki *Takeo Minazuki *Tina Foster ''Aikatsu! *Airi Sonoda *Akane Hirasaka *Akane Mimori *Akari Ōzora *Akira Natsume *Anna Kodoma *Anna Miyagawa *Aoi Kiriya *Arisa Mizukoshi *Asami Himuro *Aya Hirasaka *Ayako Yūki *Azusa Hikami *Chiharu Inagaki *Chiho Osanai *Chiyo Nonomiya *Erika Fujimoto *Fūka Kagawa *Fumina Miyamoto *Harumi Sano *Hibari Katsumata *Hikari Minowa *Himari Otoha *Hinaki Shinjō *Hiro *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Juri Kurebayashi *Juri Uchida *Kaede Ichinose *Kanon *Karin Kikuchi *Kī Saegusa *King *Kiriko Sōma *Kokone Kurisu *Kokoro Yoshikawa *Konatsu Hayase *Kurumi Mori *Lisa Shirakaba *Madoka Amahane *Mako Miyamoto *Maria Ayasaki *Maria Himesato *Masaharu Danjō *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mei Yuzuha *Michelle Tachibana *Michiru Kurosawa *Mikuru Natsuki *Mimi Watanuki *Minami Hateruma *Minoru Daichi *Miori Mutō *Misaki Hirayami *Miu Hanazuki *Miwa Satsuki *Miyabi Fujiwara *Mizuki Kanzaki *Momo Mashiro *Momo Miyauchi *Nagisa Matsue *Nana Saeki *Nana Yuzuki *Nanami Shibata *Naomin *Neguchan *Nina Dōjima *Noeru Otoshiro *Nono Daichi *Oto Kotokawa *Otome Arisugawa *Perorin *Raichi Hoshimiya *Ran Shibuki *Reika Yūki *Rin Kurosawa *Rin Oikawa *Rio Kimura *Ritsu Karasumaru *Risa Shirakaba *Saki Totsuka *Sakon Kitaoji *Sakura Kitaōji *Seira Otoshiro *Shion Kamiya *Shurato *Sora Kazesawa *Sumire Katagari *Su-pyon *Sumire Hikami *Tomoe Takaoka *Tsubaki Saionji *Urara Nikaidō *Wakaba Kuze *Yū Hattori *Yuka Kobubo *Yukari Mochizuki *Yumeka Sendō *Yuna Nakayama *Yurika Tōdō *Yuuko ''Aikatsu Friends! *Aine Yūki *Alicia Charlotte *Aya-chan *Chihori Kumano *Coco *Ema Hinata *Eri *Eru Ayukawa *Hibiki Tenshō *Himari Hirata *Iroha Inoue *Kagami Noto *Kaguya Shirayuri *Karen Mamishiro *Kasumi-chan *Kazune Yūki *Kōme-chan *Konomi-chan *Maika Chōno *Maito Chōno *Mako-chan *Mami-chan *Megu-chan *Mika Shishimaru *Miki-chan *Mio Minato *Mirai Asuka *Momo-chan *Momone Yūki *Nako Ebihara *Nana *Natsuko-chan *Niko Nishina *Ricchan *Sakuya Shirayuri *Shina Yamahara *Suzuka Ise *Suzune Yūki *Tomo-chan *Yoshitsune Yūki *Yū-chan ''Aikatsu Stars! *Airi Amemiya *Ako Saotome *Alice Carol *Aria Futaba *Asahi Kasumi *Ayano Maekawa *Ayumi Naruse *Coco *Daisy *Eiko *Elza Forte *Erika J.J. *Haruka☆Ruka *Hime Shiratori *Hotaru Yukino *Jasmine T *Juli Liszt *Kanata Kira *Kazu *Kirara Hanazono *Kirari Mori *Koharu Nanakura *Kokoro Momoi *Laura Sakuraba *Lily Shirogane *Mahiru Kasumi *Maori *Marie M *Mei Kashiwazaki *Motoko *Naho Aoyama *Nana Hanahata *Natsuna *Nico *Nozomu Igarashi *Rei Kizaki *Reina *Rola Sakuraba *Sāya *Siena *Stella *Subaru Yūki *Sumiko *Sumomo *Suzu *Tamaki Miyakōji *Tetsuya *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Veronica *Yozora Kasumi *Yume Nijino *Yuri Ashida *Yuzu Nikaidō ''Aishite Knight *Eiji Tono *Go Kato *Gonta Sanada *Hashizo Kato *Hiroyuki Sugi *Isuzu Fujita *Kaoru Chiba *Kazuma Kataoka *Marina Kataoka *Meiko Kajiwara *Ryotaro Kitaoji *Satomi Okawa *Shin'ichi Matsudaira *Yaeko Mitamura *Yamadazaka ''Akazukin Chacha'' *Chacha *Marine *Orin *Riiya *Shiine *Yakko ''AKB0048'' *Akira Igarashi *Aoi Kouenji *Atsuko Maeda *Ayako Kuroki *Chieri Sono *Chiharu Sakuragi *Hikari Kimishima *Kanata Shinonome *Makoto Yokomizo *Mamoru *Mayu Watanabe *Megumi Wanibuchi *Mimori Kishida *Nagisa Motomiya *Orine Aida *Shiori Arisawa *Sonata Shinonome *Suzuko Konzaki *Tomoyo Itano *Youka Asamiya *Yuuka Ichijou ''Aladdin'' *Bud *Dhandi *Hakeem *Jenna *Koala Kid *Rafi *Salima *Tanti *Two Hungry Children ''Aldnoah.Zero'' *Asseylum Vars Allusia *Calm Craftman *Eddelrittuo *Inaho Kaizuka *Inko Amifumi *Kisaki Matsuribi *Klancain *Lemrina Vers Envers *Nina Klein *Okisuke Mikuni *Rayet Areash *Shigou Kakei *Slaine Troyard *Yuki Kaizuka *Yūtarō Tsumugi ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice *Margaret ''Alien Nine'' *Hiroshi Iwanami *Kasumi Tōmine *Kumi Kawamura *Miyu Tamaki *Yuri Otani ''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *Anne-Marie ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *David ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *Alex *Charlotte Ilene Thompson *Leon Lawrence *Matt *Max *Maxine *Slingshot Kid *Teddy ''All Grown Up! *Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Dil Pickles *Kimi Watanabe-Finister *Lil Finster *Phil DeVille *Susie Carmichael *Tommy Pickles ''Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor *Allahyar ''Allison & Lillia'' *Allison Whittington *Carlo *Fiona *Lillia *Magmica Strauski *Marielle *Treize *Wilhelm Schultz ''Alive: The Final Evolution'' *Anzu Tezuka *Aoi Tezuka *Choromatsu *Jun Tezuka *Karamatsu *Megumi Ochiai *Nami Kusunoki *Osomatsu *Rei Tezuka *Taisuke Kano *Yukie Tezuka *Yuichi Hirose *Yuta Takizawa ''ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks'' *Brittany Miller ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *Arthur Spudinski *Danika Hunnicut *Fred Nerk *Haley Long *Jake Long *Nigel Thrall *Rose Killdragonosa *Sara and Kara *Stacey Wintergrin *Trixie Carter ''Amphibia'' *Anne Boonchuy ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *Bobby Parker *Martha ''An American Tail'' *Bridget *Cholena *Fievel Mousekewitz *Gussie Mausheimer *Jack *Jorge *Lorna Holcombe *Sidney *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tony Toponi *Yasha Mousekewitz ''Ana y Bruno'' *Ana *Bruno ''Anedoki'' *Chiaki Hagiwara *Kanade Sakurai *Kouta Ochiai *Natsuki Hagiwara ''Angel's Friends'' *Alessandro *Andrea *Ang-Li *Bad Girlz *Bully Boyz *Cabiria *Caterina *Daniele *Dolce *Edoardo *Gas *Ginevra *Giorgia *Giulia and Elena *Kabale *Liù *Matteo *Mefisto *Mara *Miki *Milo *Mirko *Raf *Raoul *Sara J *Sulfus *Urie *William ''Angel Tales'' *Akane *Ayumi *Gai *Gou *Kurumi *Lulu *Midori *Mika *Momo *Nana *Ran *Rei *Tamami *Tsubasa *Yuki ''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *Alice Nimbletoes *Angelina Mouseling *A.Z. *Gracie *Marco *Polly Mouseling *Viki ''Angelic Layer'' *Arisu Fujisaki *Asuka Kitamura *Chitose Tanaka *Hatoko Kobayashi *Ichiro "Icchan" Mihara *Kaeda Saito *Kotaro Kobayashi *Madoka Fujisaki *Maria Shibata *Misaki Suzuhara *Ohjiro Mihara *Ringo Seto *Ryo Misaki *Sai Jounouchi *Tamayo Kizaki *Tomoko Yamada *Tsubasa "The Blonde Gale" McEnzie *Yuko Hikawa ''Angelo Rules'' *Alonzo Bobshnagger *Angelo Lawrence *Brandy *Butter Fingers *Candy *Cindy *Clyde Rogandarthus *Elena Lawrence *Ethan *Hunter *Lola *Monica *Peter Lawrence *Sherwood Forrest *Tracy Flickenger *Walter Manetti ''Animalia'' *Alex *Zoe ''Animaniacs'' *Bumpo Bassett *Candie Chipmunk *Colin *Dot *Duke the Squirrel *Katie Ka-Boom *Mindy *Minerva Mink *Skippy Squirrel *Tinker Ka-Boom *Wakko *Wilford B. Wolf *Yakko ''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *Anne Shirley *Diana Barry *Felicity King *Felix King *Gilbert Blythe *Perry ''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' *Atsumu Matsuyuki *Chiriko Tsurumi *Jinta Yadomi *Meiko Honma *Naruko Anjō *Tetsudō Hisakawa ''Asobi Asobase'' *Aguri Mato *Hanako Honda *Kasumi Nomura *Kentarō Honda *Oka Ruu *Olivia *Tsugumi Aozora ''Astro Boy'' *Abercrombie *Alejo *Astro Boy *Kennedy *Uran ''B-Daman'' *Aona Day *Bull Borgnine *Grey Michael Vincent *Grizz Sukino *Hitto Tamaga *Jubee Sanada *Kaito Samejima *Kamon Day *Kodoh Kuraki *Konta Tsukino *Liena Grace Vincent *Misuru Hachuka *Nana Sendo *Nishibe Gunma *Riki Ryugasaki *Simon Sumiya *Sumi Inaba *Terry McScotty *Teruma Kamioka *Tosaka Tamago *Yamato Delgado *Yuki Washimura ''Bakugan'' *Alice Gehabich *Dan Kuso *Gunz Lazar *Jake Vallory *Joseph "Joe" Brown *Julie Makimoto *Marucho Marukura *Runo Kuso *Shun Kazami ''Bakuman'' *Akito Takagi *Kaya Moshi *Miho Azuki *Moritaka Mashiro ''Barakamon'' *Akihiko Arai *Hina Kubota *Kentarō Ōhama *Miwa Yamamura *Naru Kotoishi *Tamako Arai ''Ben 10'' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson ''Beyblade'' *Daichi Sumeragi *Hilary Tachibana *Hiro Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Kenny *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Tyson Granger ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Masamune Kadoya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo ''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Maru *Ren Kurenai *Shinobu Hiryuin *Zyro Kurogane ''BeyWarriors'' *Jimmy Cruise *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Rachel Cruise *Sho Tenma ''BeyWheelz'' *Covey Horn *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Marche Ovis *Nicole Spears *Sho Tenma ''Big Hero 6'' *Fred *Go Go *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *Wasabi ''Black Butler'' *Elizabeth Midford ''Bleach'' *Keigo Asano ''Bottle Fairy'' *Chiriri *Hororo *Kururu *Sarara *Sensei-sen *Tama-chan ''Danny Phantom'' *Ember McLain ''DC Super Hero Girls'' *Harley Quin ''Despicable Me'' *Margo Gru ''Digimon'' *Kari Kamiya ''Fairy Tail'' *Mavis Vermillion *Wendy Marvell ''Fancy Nancy'' *Jojo Clancy ''Fire Emblem'' *Nina ''Frozen'' *Anna ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' *Haruhi Suzumiya ''Harvey Street Kids'' *Audrey *Dot *Lotta ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *Yumi Yoshimura ''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *Tip Tucci ''Jonny Quest'' *Jonny Quest ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Kairi ''Legend Quest'' *Leo San Juan *Marcella *Teodora ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Lilo Pelekai ''Luna Petunia'' *Bibi Bubbles *Donnie Doohickey *Karoo *Luna Petunia *Sammy Stretch ''Mega Man NT Warrior'' *Mayl Sakurai *Roll Caskett ''Mega Man Star Force'' *Sonia Strumm ''Milo Murphy's Law'' *Milo Murphy *Sara Murphy ''My Little Monster'' *Shizuku Mizutani ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *Blueberry Cake *Diamond Tiara *Ember *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Sci-Twi Sparkle *Starlight Glimmer *Sugarcoat *Sunset Shimmer *Tempest Shadow *Twilight Sparkle *Vinyl Scratch ''Naruto'' *Naruko Uzumaki ''Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom'' *Alicia *Bracken Meadows *Tani ''Pokemon'' *Acerola *Alexa *Amanita *Anthea and Concordia *Arcade Star Dahlia *Arena Tycoon Greta *Aria *Barbara *Battle Chatelaine Dana *Battle Chatelaine Evelyn *Battle Chatelaine Morgan *Battle Chatelaine Nita *Bianca *Bonnie *Brigette *Caitlin *Candice *Cherry *Cheryl *Chigusa *Clair *Clemont *Crystal *Cynthia *Daisy *Dawn *Diantha *Drasna *Duplica *Elesa *Emma *Erika *Fantina *Fennel *Flannery *Gardenia *Glacia *Green *Hapes *Hawes *Heidi *Heroine (Learn with Pokemon: Typing Adventure) *Heroine (Pokemon Conquest) *Hilda *Iris *Janine *Jasmine *Jessie *Kahili *Karen *Karsten *Kate *Korrina *Lana *Lance *Lanette *Lenora *Lillian Meridian *Lillie *Lily *Lisa (M03) *Lisia *Lorelei *Lyra *Mallow *Malva *Marble *Marley *Marnie and Paige *Max *May *Maylene *Millis Steel *Mint *Mira *Miruto *Misty *N *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Olympia *Phoebe *Pike Queen Lucy *Professor Juniper *Ritchie *Rosa *Roxanne *Roxie *Rui *Sabrina *Salon Maiden Anabel *Selene *Serena *Shannon *Shauna *Shauntal *Skyla *Solana *Summer *Tate and Liza *Valerie *Verity *Viola *Violet *Whitney *Wicke *Winona *Yancy *Yellow *Zoey ''Ristar'' *Ristar ''Sally Face'' *Sal Fisher ''Sherman and Mr. Peabody'' *Sherman J. Peabody ''SheZow'' *Guy Hamdon ''Sly Cooper'' *Sly Cooper ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog ''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *Star Butterfly ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *Sasami Masaki Jurai ''The Fairly OddParents'' *Veronica ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *Juniper Lee *Ophelia Ramirez ''The Loud House'' *Becky *Benny *Bobby Santiago *Carlino Casagrande *Carlota Casagrande *Jackie the Teen *Lane Loud *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lola Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Luke Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Paige *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Sam Sharp *Sid Chang *Stella ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Janet Perlstein *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Mikey Ramon *Ralphie Tennelli *Tim Jamal *Wanda Li ''The Owl House'' *Luz ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Boomer ''The Promise Neverland'' *Anna ''The Rescuers'' *Bernard ''The Rescuers Down Under'' *Cody ''Total Dramarama'' *Gwen ''Totally Spies'' *Sam ''Toy Story 3'' *Bonnie Anderson ''Undertale'' *Sans ''WordGirl'' *Becky Botsford ''Wreck-It Ralph'' *Candlehead ''X-Men: The Animated Series'' *Kitty Pryde ''Yo-Kai Watch'' *Hailey Anne Non-Hero Sluggers ''9'' Characters *Cat Beast (Henchman of the Fabrication Machine) ''Call of Duty'' Characters *Metz (General of the Wehrmacht and director of a Stalag labor camp) ''Castlevania'' Characters *Dracula (Emperor of the Necron Empire) ''Divergent'' Characters *Caleb Prior (Turncoat of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) ''Dreamiverse'' Characters *Sammy-Seven (Spy serving for the Gaarg Empire; Club-Dreamiverse) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (Secretary of the Grand Navy of the Federation of Universal Sustenance/Karate teacher) ''Wolfenstein'' Characters *Irene Engel (Fuhrer of the Greater Reich) Historical Characters (Note: All historical characters are only seen in hallucinations.) *Adolf Hitler *Albert Einstein *Joseph Stalin *Orville Wright *Theodore Roosevelt *Wilbur Wright Original Characters *Amantha Sparkleclover (Friend of David Winston) *Big Sister (Supreme Leader of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Brian Winston Yates (Advisor of the President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Chester Fox (Chief Justice of the United States) *David Roberts (Speaker of the Federation of Universal Sustenance House of Representatives) *David Winston (Main protagonist) *John Cliffe (Mayor of New Sargon City) *Margaret Williams (Vice President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Michelle Walker (President of the United States) *Nathan Zhou (Speaker of the United States House of Representatives) *Nigel Whiteson (President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Quincy Rodriguez (Vice President of the United States) Category:Lists Category:Lore